


Pain is all I know

by Akasshilove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arkham Asylum Staff are Bad Doctors, Bad Manager - Freeform, Hurt Park Jisung (NCT), Hurt Zhong Chen Le, Mental Health Issues, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Verbal Abuse, Zhong Chen Le-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasshilove/pseuds/Akasshilove
Summary: The world is cruel and everyone around us are just faking waiting to show their true colors.
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone, Zhong Chen Le/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Start to End

Something Jisung could never understand is how people liked coffee it was nasty and bitter but, he guessed the world and people around him were just the same. Nasty and bitter or just plain cold-hearted that they faked it for other people to see. 

Jisung also guessed he was too late to see how fake and cruel people actually are until it was too late. He could say that he found out around three months ago when 127 hyungs were having their world tour and Renjun and Jaemin had joined wayv for a forest adventure show. And Jeno had left to do a show all by himself.

Which just left Jisung and Chenle the youngest two of nct also know as NCT's pride and joy. The two were, of course, sad knowing that everyone would be gone got the next three months but both agreed to make the best and have fun with no hyungs around to boss them around. 

What they and the rest of nct did expect was that was the last day they would every see Chenle and Jisung every again. As the staff would treat them so bad and make them think that no cared for them that they would take their own lives.

It all started a day or two after, everyone had left for there own scheduled events Chenle and Jisung had noticed that their managers and staff had started to act a little wired but the two had brushed it off and didn't pay much attention but, then their manager would just start to yell at them and some of their staff would make side comments about their weight. 

And the comments about their weight and appearance continued to and they worsened over time and they tried to ignore the best they could but it hurt them deeply and made them feel insecure about themselves. At one point some of said directly in front of them that the others must happy that they don't have to be around Jisung and Chenle.

What made it even worse was their manger had started to physically hit them and throw things at them. Which left major bruises and scars. Jisung wanted to tell he did but he started to question if they would even care if had told them what was going own. One day when Chenle wasn't there and it was just jisung their manger had held Jisung down and covered worthless maknae into his side and used lighter to burn over it. 

  
Jisung couldn't cry because he was told if he cried that he would get killed and thinking back jisung should have cried if it meant the tutored and pain would but he couldn't leave Chenle like that so continued to endure the pain so whenever he and the manager were alone he would be held down against his will get harsh words carved onto his body. 

When Chenle was alone with their manager he was used as an ashtray as his manager would burn cigarettes out him. Just like Jisung, Chenle would endure the pain and not cry or make the sound as he if did he would get hit. 

When a month had passed the staff and manager had found more ways to torture Chenle and Jisung. Both of them had given up the fight and became emotionless victims of abuse. Both viewed the world as cruel with no one coming to help them or save them. So the mental and physical abuse continued their overall appearance had changed as they were both just super pale and skinny. Markes and bruises covered their bodies all over some new and some old. 

One day while at the dorm Jisung had broken down and expressed to Chenle that he couldn't take it anymore as he cried his eyes out. Chenle held his friend close and also began crying expressing he felt the same. " Ji lets end," he said Jisung only looked at Chenle " we don't have to suffer no more so let's end here". 

"but what our hyungs "? "Ji don't you see they don't care or they would be here to help us they don't love us as much we love and care for them," Chenle said. Jisung closed his eyes and took a deep breath " Okay let's do " Chenle smiled " Okay you stay here ill be right back okay " he said getting up Jisung nodded. 

Before leaving the dorm Chenle had dressed in all black he also wore an over sized hoodie that he got from Jaehyun to hide his identity as he didn't want to be caught. He made two stop first to an atm second to a small convenience store he walked to counter holding four things of lighter fluid and matches " I can't sell this to an underage minor " the clerk said " I'm nineteen" Chenle said the clerk looked at Chenle " you have to be twenty-one " he sighed.

Chenle sighed and rolled his eyes as he pulled out three thousand dollars in cash-out " now can you sell it to me" he said with no emotion whats so ever " huh fine but you better not tell the cops " he said taking the money " the same to you if the cops come asking you didn't see me" Chenle said as he paid for items then left. 

  
While Chenle was gone Jisung had decided to write four-letters the first two were to their families and expressing how much they loved them. The third letter was for their labmates Jisung expressed how grateful he was for getting to know them and being under the same company. The last and final letter was to the rest of nct he expressed that he loved every moment spent and never regretted meeting them along with a few other things. 

Very soon Chenle returned to the dorm holding the items he had bought. Jisung smiled but found at the same time " let's start " he said Jisung nodded as he got up and helped pure all the lighter fluid all over the dorm. Once they fished the place smelled of gasoline they looked at each other knowing just in a matter of seconds they were gonna die " Chenle thanks for being my best friend". 

Chenle smiled " same I'm glad I met you and I'm glad you're my best friend " Jisung smiled he pulled out the box of matches but before he lit it Jisung had stopped him racing to his room then racing back holding a firework " I had this for our seven-year anniversary and wanted us all to light together but I guess we can't now". Chenle smiled "let's light it together," he said "okay," Jisung said.

They both lit a match lighting the end of the firecracker and throwing it to the ground watching the small wire disappear. They both looked at each other as they held hands for the last time. 

_"Chenle "_

_"Jisung "_

_**"I love you,"**_ they both said at the same time and this would be the last thing they say to each other as the entire dorm was engulfed in flames from the big explosion also sending objects and their bodies flying in opposite directions as the place burned a flame.


	2. When they find out

It was a normal day for red velvet Joy and Seulgi was out for the day and Irene was with Wendy. So, that just left Yeri who was alone in the dorm lounging on the couch channel surfing but had stopped on the news channel. 

She quickly sat up as she watched what was going on a building had caught on fire and the firefighters were struggling to put it out as the fire had started on the top floor. When the camera showed the building and were fire coming from Yeri froze in her tracks as she knew that building very well and she knew the floor of where the fire was coming from. 

She grabbed her phone as raced out of her dorm and headed to the dreamies dorm building she also had group called her members and started screaming that they needed to get to the dreamies building because it was on fire and it was on their floor level. 

  
Taemin had just finished up a long day schedule and was back at the studio going over a new song. He was finally taking a break when out of no were his manager had busted open the door to the practice room " hyung what's wrong"? he asked. 

"Nct dreams dorm is on fire it's all over the news," he said Taemin had gone pale as he whipped out his phone and called Jisung " dammit park jisung," he said when he didn't answer the phone and continued to call but got no answer " take me there," he said in a worried but panic tone. 

He rushed out of the building he was so worried he was hoping and praying that they were okay "let them be okay" he thought as he got in the car and it sped off to the dreamies building. He also continued to call Jisung but still got no answer " Please answer me " he thought as he held in his tears not trying to think the worst. 

  
Exo were all having there monthly hang out as Xuimin and Kyungsoo were a small vacation before they had to head back to do their military service. Right now they were at one of their favorite restaurants that they would go to when they haven't seen each other in a long time. 

They were just joking around until Baekhyun had received a call at first he was gonna ignore it but it kept ringing " answer the phone" kai had said. Baekhyun looked to see Seulgi was calling and wonder why she was calling. 

"Hay I can't talk right now," he said when answered the phone but was taken aback by her screaming "okay what happened... their dorm is on fire" ! he yelled. Which made all the exo members look at him with confusion. "okay..okay we are on our way " he said hanging up the phone then getting up " what happened " Kyungsoo asked " Nct dreams dorm is on fire we need to go " he said this caused everyone to get up and run out the building and to the car. 

As for SnSd, they were all in different parts of the country and world but the minute they received the call about nct dream they hopped on the first plane back to Seoul. That was the same for F(X) members as they each hoped for best and didn't want Nct to feel the same pain they felt.

  
For Super Junior, they as each received a call from exo and red velvet telling them that nct dreams dorm was on fire and they were headed to their now. Eunhyuk was stressed and worried as he knew Chenle and Jisung were the only ones in the dorm while the rest of nct was away. 

TVXQ had happened to be pacing by the dream dorm when they saw the building was on fire they had gotten out of their car to see what was going. Around the same time Exo, Red Velvet, and Super Junior and Taemin had arrived. Taemin also made an emergency call to Key, Onew, and Minho so they were granted permission to leave. 

When Yunho saw Taemin had asked why they were all here and he explained that the building on fire was nct dream and Chenle and Jisung were there. Each group began to search for the maknae's threw the larger crowd as they watched the building burn and watch the firefighter's fight the fire. 

Pretty soon the word got out about all of the sm artist being there and the dorm that was on fire was nct dreams and pretty soon a bunch of news reporters had shown to get the scoop on what was happening. As the news was spread all over Korea. 

Taemin was on the verge of a breakdown when they couldn't find the two maknae's. "You don't think they are still in the building," Changmin said but none could give an answer " has anyone been able to get in contact with Taeyong," Suho said "no I keep calling each member but on one is answering, " Taemin said. 

"WE FOUND A BODY" They all heard a firefighter had yelled after they went into the building to save anyone who might have been in there sill. Shindong froze when he saw the body that was being carried there was no mistaking it that was CHenle's body " Chenle " he said running after the firefighter followed by the others but they held off.

When they tried to get to him they were all held back by police but they wouldn't let up as they tried to get to him begging the officers to let them through as that was their friend but they were told no and he was in good hands as Chenle was put into the ambulance.

Around the same time, the fire was finally put out and the firefighters did one more search and found another body and it was Jisung and he was quickly placed into an ambulance. After that, all of them agreed to meet at the hospital each quickly getting into their van.

Taemin was the first to get there and when he got there he was begging and pleading to get any information on Chenle and Jisung the desk person told him to calm down and that he would get news soon. About a few minutes later the others had arrived and all were seated in the waiting room waiting and it felt like hours and they also tried to get a hold of their members but they just weren't answering. 

An hour a later a doctor had come out and walked over to them with a sadden an expression " So, Zhong Chenle he had a lot of burns and cuts he made it through surgery but he may not make it " she said they all nodded " and for Jisung " Taemin asked " I'm sorry but the minute the apartment exploded he died on impact" the doctor said 

At the news of his death, Taemin had broken down into hysterical sobs followed by exo, red velvet, super junior, and tvxq when Onew, Sunny, Key, Taeyeon, and Minho arrived and were told the news they also had broken down crying. None of them could believe that he was gone that sweet cute innocent boy taken from this world they all wondered the same thing. How did that fire even start? and who was the one that started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to start off by say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HAECHAN I hope you are having a wonderful birthday. 
> 
> An I didnt like this chapter a first as I thought it didn't good but after rereading it I liked the way it turned out and this chapter point of view was to focus on every but nct finding out about Chenle and Jisung's death and the next will be nct biew and I hope you guys likke.
> 
> Tell me how you think NCT will react in the comments 
> 
> Well till next time bye!


	3. When We Found Out

_**!27** _

While everyone all over Korea had heard the news of the dreams dorm catching on fire but Nct still didn't know as none of them were in Korea at the time. Many people had tried calling and texting them but, got no answer. 

The day after, nct127 was doing an interview their mangar had received a call " Hello this is seo, sorry I had not time to answer my phone...wait what" he said in confusion " Their apartment was on what " he yelled which caused everyone to stop and look at him " okay..we are on our way but are they okay " he asked and he paled at what he was told " oh my god I need to go " he said hanging up the phone and calling the airport " Okay we need to go, guys, grab you stuff we need to go know " he said while on the phone. 

This more or less confused everyone mostly nct" why the hell are you all standing there grab your stuff and let's go " he said they just nodded grabbing their stuff and leaving " Hyung what's going on " Taeyong asked when they all go into the van their manager sighed ." Guys, I'm sorry but I received a call from the management but yesterday nct dreams dorm building was caught and it was coming from their floor level " he said.

"Oh! my god Chenle and Jisung are they okay " Mark asked as he started to tear up "They were found in the fire and rushed to the hospital " he told them he didn't have the heart to tell them that Jisung had passed way. When they had gotten to they got the hotel they all quickly packed up their things and headed to the nearest air. 

_**Wayv,Jaemin & Renjun** _

  
Wayv along with Renjun and Jaemin were currently doing a forest adventure when both their managers had came out telling them to stop filming at which this confused everyone. " managernim what's wrong " Jaemin asked looking at their and wayv's manager who just out of it and panicked " Renjun and Jaemin your dorm was caught on fire" he said. 

The two looked at each other then back at their manager " Chenle and Jisung are they okay ' Renjun had asked their manager had bit his lip not knowing if he should tell them the truth " are they okay" Jaemin said in shaking tone. " Chenle is in the hospital," he said the two nodded " and Jisung"? they both said at the same time " I'm sorry but, Jisung didn't make from what I was told they just couldn't save him " he said. 

And it was those few words that did it for them as they both had broken down crying and screaming "no you lying... your lying " Renjun said screaming over and over again as he cried. " Jisung why "! Jaemin said crying also stating the same over and over again. 

All of wayv was confused they didn't hear the conversation but for Jaemin and Renjun to react the way they did something had to be wrong. " What's going on," Xiojun said asking the manager in concerning look. "Huh...I and min received a call the dreamies dorm building had caught fire and Jisung didn't make it out of life as I guess the hospital couldn't save him" he said.

Sicheng, Ten, Kun, and Lucas broke down crying Xiojun, YangYang and Hendry stood there in disbelief as they also started crying. After, hearing the news they head left as soon as possible heading to the airport. Renjun and Jaemin had cried the whole time Kun and Xiojun had tried comforting them the best knowing that they were hurting the most at the moment. 

_**Jeno** _

Jeno had just returned from the Philippines as he was there to model for a new brand along with being a special guest for the past three months and when Jeno says he's happy to be back he's very happy. He missed everyone so much and it was kinda boring without Jisung there to bug and another thing Jeno couldn't explain but he missed Chenle and Jisung the most he hoped those two stayed out of trouble.

When Jeno and his manager had gotten to the dorm they were both very confused to see cops everywhere along with reporters. Also when they were tried to get in they were stopped and told they could get in " and why can't we " he asked the cop who explained a fire had happened and it was under investigation. Jeno's manager was in total shock as he called the sm to see if they knew but what he was made him go pale. 

He hung up and looked at the cop " what floor did the fire come from " he asked " the seven floor " he replied looking at the two he nodded. Before pulling Jeno over and he told him everything that the management ha told him. And like he expected Jeno didn't believe as he watched Jeno run pass the cop along with pushing other cops out of the way as got into the building. 

Jeno had raced up to the stairs to reach the dorm when he got there the dorm the door was no longer there but caution tap was all over but he was letting stop him as he walked over it. Tears started to fill as he walked into the dorm everything thing was either burnt to ashed or barely hanging in there. So many things plagued his mind as he walked through the dorm. He walked over to see three letters on the table they burnt but not too much he grabbed the one that was to nct.

He could already tell Jisung wrote these as he new his sloppy handwriting anywhere that made him laugh a little he slowly opened the letter and began to read it. After the first few sentences, Jeno fell to his knees as he started crying as he continued to read the letter but came to a stop as he read the laster a few sentences. Anger and sadness filled his body but when he finished reading he was fuming with rage " that bastard" he said as stood up and grabbed the other letters then walked out of the dorm 

"Jeno," he said running up to him " come on I was told where Chenle is let's go," he said Jeno staid silent but nodded as they walked back to the car and headed to the hospital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcoming back to another sad and depressing by yours truly I hope you all liked and enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> So how do think 127 are gonna react when they find out about Jisung death ? how do you feel about Wayv's and Renjun and Jaemin's reaction. Also what do you think was on the letter along why is Jeno so angry. 
> 
> Comment down below and tell me you thought and opinions 
> 
> Well till next time  
> Bye!


	4. Stay With Me Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I am gonna be honest I finished this chapter I week or so ago but so many things happened that made me delay posting this chapter. Like when Youngmin of AB6ix announced he left I spent the day crying then Yohan of TST had passed away and I just didnt want to post this chapter also any TST fans I hope you all okay but now here is story hope you enjoy.

Jeno was the first one to arrive at the hospital when he arrived he quickly went to the desk asking what room was Zhong Chenle was in. The nurse has shown him to Chenle's room and when Jeno saw Chenle he just started crying the younger was almost wrapped in badges you could barely tell it was him. 

He walked over to the bed as he continued to cry as he sat slightly on the bed " Le I'm sorry I'm so...so sorry that this happened" he said as held Chenle's hand. Not long after 127 had arrived at the hospital and when Jeno saw them he ran right into one of the member's arms and continued " Jeno where is Jisung"? Jungwoo had asked, " they didn't tell you,"? he said "tell us what, "Yuta asked " Jisung passed away in the fire they couldn't save him," Jeno said. 

  
They stood in disbelief as they thought Jisung was alive but hearing that their maknae had died shattered their hearts but even though they were sad and heartbroken they had to focus on Chenle for the time being. Each of them hoping that he would make out alive as they couldn't lose him to after the loss of Jisung. 

Not too long after wayv along with Jaemin and Renjun when the two saw Chenle they had broken down crying again. Yuta and Doyoung comforted them the best that they could him trying to calm them down. It took some time but they finally calmed down after, a while now they were all sitting alongside Chenle's bed. 

"Le," Taeyong said talking to Chenle hoping that he could hear him " I don't know if you can hear but, know hyungs are here and we gonna help you threw this. Okay so keep fighting for hyungs okay please chenle, " he said trying his best not cry as held on to his hand. "Hyu...hyung," Ch Chenle said in a raspy voice as he started to breathe heavily. They all turned heads to look a Chenle when they had heard him speak. 

"Hyu..hyung..i.. i..im..i..in pain," he said hearing this Taeyong couldn't hold back the tears along with everyone else hyu..hyung..im...im...s.sss...sorry," he said as he started crying" le there is nothing you have to be sorry about, "Jaehyun said stepping forward " I...I...I.....didn't...think you cared, " he said before started coughing violently " Chenle what do mean of course we care," Doyoung said. Chenle slightly smiled as he started crying " hyu..hyu..hyung..pl..please...make the pain stop " he said they were all frozen and didn't know what they should do.

" The... pain...I..I..I...I guess I deserve but... hyung...even though... you may... have..n....not love or cared for me...and...and Jisung...we both" Chenle was gasping for air trying to finish his sentence. "We...we.. lo...loved you guy...guys..so...for give...u...u..us I'm sorry," he said not knowing he took his final breath. "Chenle what do mean what are talking about, " Yuta said but he got no answer they all looked over to see the monitor beating loud with a straight line running through. "No, no Chenle " Taeyong shouted as he started shaking Chenle's body for him to wake up. 

Haechan had broken down screaming when he realized Chenle was now dead soon followed by the others who crying over the lost over their member. " My baby,...my baby...why ..why..my..baby" Taeyong said over and over again as he held Chenle close as cried. Soon doctors rushed in to take Chenle away but they all begged and pleaded but the doctors had to follow protocol and take Chenle's dead body away. 

  
After his body was taken the members were left in the room crying of none of them could believe that they had lost two of their members all in just twenty-four hours. What did they miss? what happened over the three that they were gone to cause this. Twenty minutes had passed when the doctor had came back into the room " can I please speak with the oldest " she said in a stern tone Taeil nodded as he walked out of the room with the doctor.

They walked a few feet from the door before stopping " I know you all just lost your members and it pains me to ask this but I have to " she Taeil frowned but nodded " I don't know if any of you knew but those two boys were being a busied " she said " What"! he said in total shock there was no way Chenle and Jisung were being abused and not them hearing about this. And if they found the person doing this to them, they wouldn't leave to see another day"I.. we never heard anything about this " he said. 

  
The doctor began to explain the bruises and scars left on the youngest two bodies and Taeil just couldn't believe this and it made his heartbreak, even more, he just wanted to go back in time and just take Jisung and Chenle with them instead of leaving. The doctor continued explaining the physical and mental trauma that their bodies were put through " Chenle had burnt marks from cigarettes and Jisung had words carved into his skin " she said. Taeil wanted to drop down to his knees he just couldn't believe it so, I'll ask again before we have to inform the police did you know of the abuse going own".

Taeil had looked hurt with an angry expression " no, we didn't we all were away when this happened we didn't learn about this till today," he said. The doctor nodded "can I see them please" he asked Taeil felt like he needed to see the bodies of their maknae's the nodded and showed him to the hospital morgue. 

  
Back in the room mostly the dreamies were still crying and being held by the other members right around the same time Chenle and Jisung's manger had walked into the room. When Jeno had saw him rage filled his body as he let go of Jaehyun " you bastard," ! he said going over to punch the manager over and over again " your the reason their dead you bastard " as kept hitting the manager as he started crying. Yuta and Doyoung were quick to hold him back from attacking the confused manager any further. 

"Jeno what the hell, " Jaemin said walking over to his friend " I get you sad that they're dead but you can take it on him," he said Jeno sighed in frustration " yes the hell I can he is the reason Chenle and Jisung are dead along with their staff " he yelled getting away from his two hyung who were holding he handed the letter to Mark. " It's a letter from Jisung," he said Mark was confused as he took the letter and began to skim through it as the others looked him the saw his face change expressions " what the hell is this " he yelled Kun and Johnny took the letter next and had the same reaction as Mark " you fucking bastard " Johnny yelled he was beyond pissed. 

  
The manager tried to get away but was stopped by Lucas and Jaehyun " how dare you come here after hurting my dreamies " Taeyong said as finished reading the letter " why would you hurt them " he said the manager smirked " because they were little punks " he said an at the moment Taeyong lunged forward but, was held back by Hendry and Doyoung even though they wanted to let him go.

" You mother fucking bastard how dare you do this to my dreamies " Taeyong shouted he so angry but what made it worse was hearing the sobs of the other dreamies. Around the same time, the police had come into to see Taeyong kicking and screaming from being held back from Hendry and Doyoung when Jungwoo saw them he walked over and explained what happened when he was done the police took the manager away. 


	5. The End

To say all of Nct had a rough week would be the understatement of the year. Not only did they have to deal with the loss of their two youngest members. They also had to deal with just the stress of a three-day court battle. 

To see if the dreamies, former managers, and staff would be found guilty for the murder of Chenle and Jisung, and it was emotional three days for them. Some of them could barely speak from crying so much after reliving the last conversations with two maknae's.

It was tough for them. It was even worse when the manager tried to claim that they were abusing Chenle and Jisung to spend two days proving not to be true. Overall, the manager and staff were found guilty and sentenced to over 15 to 20 years in prison. 

Even though Jeno felt that wasnt enough for the pain they all caused them, but to was the funnel of Jisung and Chenle emotions were everywhere. 

Jisung's mother had angrily walked over to Taeyong and began to hit his chest as she cried, " you lied to me, you lied to me," she said as she continued to hit him. "You promised me, you all promised me Jisung was in good hands," she yelled not only at Taeyong but all of the nct " not look, my son is dead; I should never let him become an idol," she cried as her husband took off Taeyong.

Taeyong was also crying " I'm sorry," he said as he got down on his knees and bowed " I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again. " I'm sorry I failed to protect Jisung and Chenle. Please, I beg you to forgive me," he said as he began to sobbing. 

The rest of the day was with sorrow tears for the rest of the day. They also decided to take a four-month break to deal with the loss of Chenle and Jisung. Nct dream would also be getting a new manager and staff; SM Entertainment made sure to put out a statement. Saying any new staff will be heavily evaluated along with a strong background check for their artists' safety.

Three years have passed now since the incident happen, and Nct wouldn't lie. It had been a rough two and half years since Chenle and Jisung passed away. Certain members had done somethings their not proud of, but it got better over time. 

Today was the anniversary of Chenle and Jisung's passing. All of Nct were gathered around a table talking about their favorite members of the youngest two. " umm Jungwoo hyung, I want to apologize to you because I realize that you were only trying to help, and I shouldn't have acted like that." Renjun said, tearing up Jungwoo smiled "it's okay, junnie," he said.

" Renjun isn't the only one who should apologize; I also want to say sorry because I wasnt the only one hurting, " Ten said. Kun, Doyoung, and Jaemin, Taeil also had apologized for the act. "Guys, it's okay. You've grown from your mistake. We all have, " Taeyoung said, smiling. 

"You know, when I was unresponsive, I saw them. They were smiling at me, telling me it's okay and for all of us to stay strong, they apologized, " Jaemin said before looking down as he began to tear up. 

  
Hendry had confronted Jaemin " Let's not be sad; I'm pretty sure Jisung and Chenle are happy and are at peace," Johnny said. The others nodded in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone thank you for all the love and support this story has gotten and I know everyone had been waiting for me update. Now Im sorry its short but wrote I originally wrote for the ending I didnt like it so I went with this. I do have plans to write another chapter were Chenle survives. And another were he and Jisung survive but its still a work in progress. 
> 
> Again thank you for readng and let me know you think. Also what you think would happen if Chenle found out his alvive an not Jisung.
> 
> Well im off 
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
